


Over My Head

by cxsmicash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Catra (She-Ra), Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Pining, bisexual adora, bisexual glimmer, catradora, gay bow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicash/pseuds/cxsmicash
Summary: catra loves adora. she sucks at it.





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try so damn hard to be consistent i SWEAr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra's a dumb bitch

"Are you doubting me, Catra?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"I'm hurt, frankly," the blonde girl said, clutching her heart.

Catra laughs and playfully punches her friend. She scans the crowd and grins when she sees their smaller friend, Glimmer.

"Alright, fine, since you wanna prove you're so much better at asking out girls," the smaller girl giggles mid-sentence, "go ask out Glimmer."

"Catra, we're friends with Glimmer. She won't take me seriously."

"Oh, she will if you confess your big ol' crush on her. 'Oh, Glimmer! I've always liked you! This is me confessing my love for you,'" Catra was cut off by Adora punching her in the stomach. She wheezed for about a minute which leads to the taller girl going into a laughing fit. Worried and annoyed faces alike began to stare at the two until they regained their composure. Adora was the first to speak, "Why would I ask out Glimmer? Why not someone we both don't know."

Catra smirked, "Because," then she said the three words Adora couldn't turn down, "I. Dare. You."

Adora glared at her, "You bastard."

"Have fun, Adora," Catra replied with a mischievous grin.

The smaller girl watched as her friend walked up to Glimmer, already blushing. She rambled on for what seemed like hours, her hands fidgeting behind her back. Catra couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her best friend making up some elaborate lie, she couldn't wait to see her rejected. Then, something unexpected happened, Glimmer gave her a hug and a slip of paper, with a nod and a wave she walked away from Adora. Adora strolled back to Catra; she held up the slip of paper that had a phone number and an address.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Prove you wrong."

Catra stood dumbfounded as Adora carefully folded the slip of paper and tucked it into her pocket. She giggled and told her the story of how she confessed her feelings to Glimmer. She used her nervousness to her advantage as she told her how in love she had been with her since she met the smaller girl in their freshman year gym class. Catra couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she heard how Glimmer told her that she always had a small crush on her too. According to Adora, she's going to pick up her 'crush' on Friday for a date. Her fists subconsciously clenched. She couldn't go on an _actual_ date with this girl! She barely knew her! She was about to speak against it when Adora took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. She heard her say something about them going home to talk more without being surrounded by too many people. 

It was getting dark when the pair started to walk home, Adora's home, Catra didn't like being home all that much. Not that she had a terrible family life or anything, she just preferred being around the blonde girl and her family rather than being alone. Her mother trusted Adora's family so she basically only went home for a day or two to catch up with her own parents.

The evening was chilly as they walked, it was so quiet you could hear police sirens in the distance. Not too far was a train station where occasionally you could hear the rumbling of a train passing. Catra loved being outdoors, it made her feel at peace. She could watch the sky for hours trying to memorize it for paintings later. Adora always teased her and would tell her that she could just take a picture instead. "It's not the same, dude," she'd reply, "memories are raw. Art is better when it comes from a raw place." Adora would just giggle and watch the sky with her best friend.

The sky faded with a beautiful dark red color as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Catra made a mental note to paint that when she had the chance.

"Y'know, I don't think dogs are all that great, dude."

"First off, you're half cat, seems like a bit of a biased opinion."

"Dogs _drool_ , Adora. Cat's are hygenic and they're not overly clingy."

"So, you want a pet with trust issues?"

"That is literally not what I said at all."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and joined the smaller girl that was now lying on the floor. They both shared the comfortable silence that now gently blanketed the room. Adora's brand new fairy lights they both hung up the week before twinkled around them. It provided a dim yet comforting light for the two of them to enjoy. The girls had music softly playing from Adora's speaker, Catra couldn't remember the artist, she just knew it was spelled in a very stupid way. The silence was broken after about an hour when Catra finally said, "So, the date, what's up with that?"

"It's Friday. I might take her to eat somewhere."

"But you don't actually like her...do you?"

"Well, not romantically, no, but who knows after Friday."

"That's not cool, dude"

Adora propped herself up on her elbows and faced her friend, " _You_ dared me!"

"It's a dare! I was supposed to laugh at the rejection! You barely know the girl!"

"That's what the date is for, Catra! Why are you so worked up over this! It's not like I'm fucking cheating on you!"

The room fell silent. She wasn't exactly sure as to why this date was bugging her so much, it just did. Maybe, she was just jealous that Adora got a girl so easily and she hadn't been able to since Sophmore year. With a sigh, she nodded and apologized to Adora.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, did you want something to wear?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'll get it later, I wanna paint before bed."

"Sunset?"

"Something like that."

Shortly after her friend fell asleep, Catra went into Adora's closet to grab her paints and canvases she stores there. It seemed like the right thing to do considering she was rarely at her own house. After putting on her painting shirt she kept separate from Adora's clothes, she began sketching. After what felt like hours, Catra was done. She had been so caught up thinking about what had happened during the day that she didn't realize she had sketched out Adora sleeping the way she was in front of her. She briefly considered throwing away the sketch and just going to bed. Instead, she left the sketch in her sketchbook and colored it with any colored pencils she found laying around. Her eyes burned as she tried to focus with such a dim light. It was 2:48 in the morning when she finally finished. Carefully, she tore out the page and tucked it into her pocket. Adora would never look through her sketchbook, she trusted her, but she'd never been dumb enough to risk someone seeing the drawing. She decided she'd pin it onto her corkboard along with her other drawings, whenever she decided to finally go home.

Catra got ready for bed at three in the morning...she decided to sleep at five. The whole night was spent on her phone or watching Adora turn over in her sleep. Gently, she nudged the blonde girl over while she slowly crawled into bed. With a groan, Adora finally moved over and let Catra under the blankets. Just as the younger girl began to fall asleep she felt arms and legs wrap around her. She practically melted when the two were so close she could hear the older girl's steady heartbeat. For a moment, everything stopped. She felt safe. Catra finally fell asleep after thirty minutes of keeping herself awake to enjoy everything about the situation.

Catra really loved this girl.


End file.
